Judgement Jeopardy
Judgement Jeopardy is the second episode of season one and the second episode of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When A Chess match is cheated by an extremely smart robot as Madison decides on entering the tournament while the others check out the crime scene! Plot The episode begins with Madison Jones and Jordan Loza playing Chess as she beats him at every turn as they congratulate one another for a good game as Christopher Jones gets an email from Amanda Smith telling him to meet her at the Chess Tournament with the team as he agrees to it as the scene changes to the living room of the Mystery Mobile as everyone is relaxing on the furniture and they all get emails from Amanda Smith as they totally agree to going to the chess tournament! The scene changes to the Chess Tournament where Amanda Smith is seen in capris, a brown belt, a Lavender T-Shirt, and brown boots as she is also wearing sunglasses and a scarf as she walks over to Christopher Jones and kisses him on the lips in affection as she then kisses Jordan Loza on the cheek as she then buys snacks for the tournament as she then finds the best seats as she sits next to Christopher Jones as she hugs him as he is surprised by her more attractive appearance as she then looks at the exit as she and Christopher then decide on spying on the silhouette. the chess match begins with Madison Jones against Kyle Geyser as kyle loses to her in just one shot of a move as the first break begins just as Amanda Smith starts kissing him repeated as they then decide on looking for clues as they split up with Amanda Smith, Christopher Jones, and Jordan Loza looking in the basement as they find Magness Carlson's body without his brain and find out his brain is inside the rogue robot as they soon meet back up with the gang as they plan on setting a chess trap with Madison Jones as the bait for it as their only competitor in the tournament as the scene changes to the arena where she faces off against the rogue robot as she's overwhelmed by its smartness as Christopher Jones tells her "if you want to beat your smarter opponents outsmart them to win the whole thing!" as she soon finds an opening in its plan as she wins against it causing it to overload and explode into parts as Kyle Geyser helps her defeat the men stopping her! Christopher Jones, Kyle Geyser, Jordan Loza, and Madison Jones defeat every robot in their way as they soon go after the men and master known as Red Jessica as her men grab a hold of Madison Jones and Kyle Geyser as he saves them by disconnecting the robots long enough to never reactivate as they then run in different directions as the song "Chess Mess" plays in the background as the henchmen try grabbing them but fail since they can't climb high places as the song ends with Red Jessica reveals herself as the leader of the E.R.S.M. the evil robotic super computer manchines as she tries killing Christopher Jones as he presses the self destruct button as the robots self destruct as she is then killed by Madison Jones as the episode ends! Characters *Christopher Jones *Madison Jones *Jordan Loza *Daniel *Amanda Smith *Kyle Geyser (Antagonist until the end) *Red Jessica(Antagonist) *Rogue Robot (Antagonist) Notes/Trivia Cultral Reference Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Searra Miller Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes with Inventions Category:Episodes with Love Interests Category:A-Z Category:Episodes